sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jukturi
= General Information = Name: Juk'turi Race: Darkspear Troll Gender: Male Class: Warrior Spec: Arms Faction: Horde = Appearance = Standing tall at 6' 10" (when not hunched over) and sporting the typical lanky body type and lean muscle of the jungle Trolls, Juk'turi is a handsome example of a Darkspear Troll. His hair is a sandy yellow and pulled back into a messy ponytail that reaches only his shoulders. (It's to be noted that there is only hair on the top of his head, as the sides and lower half is shaved clean.) No war paint or tattoos are to be seen on his body, unless one counts bruises and bumps as a sort of decoration. Because of his tendency to climb onto things, he wears as little clothing as possible to remain agile. As such, he's typically seen in just a pair of pants. = Personality = Flirtatious and crass. Juk'turi loves the ladies and enjoys flirting with every female that will pay enough attention to him. He's also an energetic and restless man. More often than not he's expelling this energy into climbing and jumping off and onto things in a daredevil manner. (He can be considered into the parkour sport.) Sometimes rude though always happy to joke and be friendly, he's easy-going for the most part. Recently he's shown a very violent side if provoked, and will attack regardless of gender. Also to be noted is his wariness about those who enjoy same-sex or interracial relationships, particularly if they are Trolls engaging in this behavior. It's uncertain if he's completely intolerant of it or just doesn't understand it. = History = Juk'turi, while on the Echo Isles, had taken up the duty as a scout in the trees. He had been valued for his love for climbing and finding new ways to overcome environmental obstacles, thus was given the duty of treetop scouting. A youth then, he spent more time honing his athletic skills than actually keeping lookout. When the humans and murlocs invaded, Juk'turi was busy not watching for imminent danger, opting for seeing how far he could scale a tree while upside down. Surviving the invasions and Zalazane's wicked control, the Troll felt a guilty responsibility for possibly having been able to warn his tribe and made a personal vow to help the Horde to avenge his people. It took him some time to get started, though. Juk'turi remained in Sen'jin Village for a few years after the Darkspear's induction into the Horde, trying to help with the fishing and gathering resources.. and, of course, learning to scale Durotar's cliffs. As of late, though, the adventure-hungry Troll has been learning the ways of the warrior, now tired of Durotar's scenery and general boredom. With the reclamation of the Echo Isles, he's been inspired to venture out and help the Horde. = Nightsong Militia = Knowing there is power in numbers, he's found a place amongst the Nightsong Militia. Even if friends and allies are being made, he has a strong and ever-growing hatred for Raija and Tash'ki - two of his Militia comrades and mates. However, there is some good to be had. He's taken a particular liking to a shaman, Kahna. They share a casual understanding and he hardly would admit to being interested in her as a potential mate, much less call what they have a relationship. Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Nightsong Militia